The invention relates to soil aerating devices and, more particularly, to soil aerating devices including a cylindrical drum carrying a plurality of core-forming elements or tines.
Soil aerating devices including one or more wheels or cylindrical drums carrying a plurality of tubular, cylindrical soil core-forming elements or tines which are either pivotally or fixedly attached on the periphery of the drum and penetrate the ground to remove plugs or cores of soil and/or grass as the drum is rolled over a turf surface are used for aerating golf course greens, fairways and tees, playing fields, lawns, etc. In order to minimize puckering of the soil and/or tearing of the grass adjacent the holes formed by the tines, such devices usually must be operated at relatively low speeds.
Examples of prior art constructions for soil aerating devices of this general type are disclosed in the following United States patents:
Mascaro; U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,236 issued Dec. 25, 1951
Reasor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,833 issued Feb. 27, 1962
Dedoes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,332 issued Mar. 21, 1972
Drozak; U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,121 issued Feb. 26, 1974
Attention is also directed to the Boxrud U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,877 issued Aug. 9, 1966 which discloses a soil sampling device employing hollow cylindrical soil probes.